The Johnstons
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: During a case Tony runs into a family that mistaken him for playboy type making moves on Lucy May, a young lady in their family and takes it upon themselves to punish him for it. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Johnstons**** (**Memory series Story 2)

By Peppe1951

**AN: I'm going to rename this series Memory but it will be the further stories of Gibbs and Tony as father and son. Also in my series Tony is in his late twenties when he joined NCIS after being a Baltimore cop and a Philadelphia cop for two years each. He never served in Peoria.**

**In 2002 he is 28 years old, but looks and acts much younger. Tony's birthday is July 8, 1974 in my series.**

**Summary:** During a case Tony runs into a family that mistaken him for playboy type making moves on Lucy May, a young lady in their family and takes it upon themselves to punish him for it.** Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them

**Chapter 1**

**Wednesday afternoon, October 16, 2002**

"Tony, Kate check with the neighbors and see if they can tell you anything about our dead Petty Officer," ordered Gibbs as he sent them to canvas the neighborhood.

They had been called out when the body had been discovered by the mailman. He had a package that needed a signature and had knocked on the door. The knock had opened the partially closed door revealing the dead body. the mailman had called the local LEO's who had in turn notified NCIS when it was discovered that he was with the NAVY.

Gibbs and his team and responded with the ME following close behind. after the taking of photos, crime scene sketched and gathering of evidence Gibbs had ordered for the neighbors to be interviewed.

Kate started to go towards the left side of the street when Tony noticed a pretty girl coming out from a house at the far end of the street on the side where Kate was heading and hurriedly said, "Kate I'll take this side and you do the other…there's not that many houses on the right had side," as he tried to sound sincere.

Kate looked up and was about to thank him when she caught sight of the girl and only said, "Just watch out that Gibbs doesn't catch you chatting up that girl," before heading towards the right hand side.

Tony only grinned before he trotted towards the pretty girl, intending to do more than just interview. He knew he had a talent with the women and could convince them to 'remember' more details than they thought possible.

About fifteen minutes later Gibbs looked up to see Kate jogging towards him ready to report. "They didn't know him well, Gibbs," she reported. "He pretty much kept to himself."

Gibbs nodded and asked, "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Isn't he back, yet?" Kate asked. "He only had a couple of more houses to check, after the first one," she added pointing to the one that Tony started at.

"Why did he start there," asked Gibbs? It was the farthest one on the block; it would make sense for him to start at the closest and work his way up.

"It probably had something to do with the pretty girl he saw coming out of the house," replied Kate with a straight face.

"DiNozzo!" muttered Gibbs under his breath as he started to chase down his missing agent.

"Look I'll check with the other neighbors while you find Tony," volunteered Kate who didn't want to be around when Gibbs caught up with her partner.

The closer Gibbs got to the house the angrier he got and he began to muttered, "we are going to have to have another talk about your method of interview, Tony," but the anger left him as he heard the sounds of conflict coming from behind the house and he instantly drew his Sig and advanced.

He reacted at once when he saw his agent/son in the hands of two men as another was taking off his belt to do some physical harm to him. "Halt…unhand him; he's a federal agent," shouted Gibbs as he approached with his gun pointing at them.

Gibbs appearance took them by surprise and Tony was able to escape them retrieving his weapon as he went. "Thanks boss, he was going to use his belt on me," he said as he approached.

"What did you do DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs as his agent approached.

"Nothing….I was just asking the young lady some questions about the Petty Officer when she started crying. It thought that maybe she knew the petty officer and was upset about his death and went to comfort her when I was grabbed from behind and my weapon was taken from me. I identified myself as a federal officer from NCIS and even showed them my ID, but it didn't seem to stop them in any way," explained Tony.

"Is this true?" asked Gibbs of the man with the belt.

"I just know that when I arrived I found my daughter in the arms of this man and crying; and when I asked her she said that he had made unwanted advances on her and that she was struggling to free herself when we approached. I saw the struggle myself, mister. I wasn't going to hurt him much just warm up his butt for his unwanted actions towards my daughter…make him think twice for trying something like that again.

Gibbs nodded towards Tony who took his gun out as Gibbs holstered his before removing his ID and identifying himself to the father. "I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, and his boss. I know what you saw but is it possible that your daughter mistaken Agent DiNozzo act of comfort for something else?"

"I guess it is possible and I don't want any trouble with the authorities but back home where we are from this is how we take care of unwanted advances towards our young ladies and we have found that after a dose of a belt on their butts the advances cease immediately."

"I don't doubt that for a minute, Mr. Johnston. I've been know to keep my son in line the same way…and it usually leaves a lasting impression on him," Gibbs replied with a smile but if was all Tony could do not to react.

"I assure you sir that my attentions were only honorable. I reacted to her tears and that is all. I thought she knew our victim and her tears were for him," Tony said sincerely.

"He's lying, Mr. Johnston!" shouted Jenkins as he lunged for Tony. "I know he was making a move on Lucy; he needs to be punished…Lucy is my girl."

"Hush, boy," cried Johnston, "go see to Lucy and let us take care of it; Agent Gibbs can you assure us that your agent will stay away from my daughter?"

"I assure you that you won't have any further trouble with my agent. DiNozzo go and help Kate with the rest of the interviews; I will finish this one," ordered Gibbs as Tony gratefully fled.

"Mr. Johnston?"

"Yes, my name is Michael Johnston…these are my brothers, Sam and Dave and the young guy is my daughter's boyfriend Steve Jenkins; oh and my daughter is Lucy May."

Gibbs nodded at the introductions and continued, "Mr. Johnston we are investigating the death of Petty Officer Donald Burns…he lived down the road from you. What we would like to know is did you know him?"

Johnston looked around his group but no one volunteered any information, "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but none of us saw much of the young man with maybe the exception of my daughter, Lucy May. I know I saw them talking to him whenever they went past his house. Lucy what can you tell Agent Gibbs about the young man?"

"Not much Pa, he was nice always speaking to me but it was just conversation in passing…you know asking about the weather and such. I'm sorry I can't help you further Agent Gibbs?"

"Thanks, if you can think of anything please give me a call," Gibbs said as he offered her his business card. "The phone number is on the back," and with that he left the family and returned to his agents.

"So you were about to get your butt whipped," teased Kate as Gibbs approached. "It's a good thing that Gibbs got there when he did or you would be squirming on the return trip."

"Very funny, Kate," replied Tony, as he climbed into the truck for the return journey back to NCIS, not realizing that the Johnston family wasn't finished with him just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't until later that Tony found a free moment to be alone with his father. "Dad, you do believe me about what happened this morning, don't you?"

Even after all of these years Tony still need to hear that his father cared about him, and trusted him to do his duty. "Of course I do, son. What I think was the girl was using you to make her boyfriend jealous. You didn't see her expression when you were in the hands of her family, but I did. She gave a little smirk at her boyfriend when he thought you were making the moves on his girlfriend," explained Gibbs.

"But how can you be so sure, Dad?"

"I know you…and you wouldn't do something like that…now get back to work we still don't have a lead on how our petty officer died."

Tony nodded and headed back to his desk as a memory took over his father. He had meant what he said about knowing that Tony wouldn't treat the young lady in such a manner especially after what happened when Tony was fifteen.

_It had all started when Tony had invited Sarah Williams to be his date for the Valentine's Dance at the school and then at the last minute had called and canceled it due to sickness. He had told her a believable story on how he had come down with a stomach bug and couldn't make it but to make it up to her he would take her to the movies as soon as he recovered. Sarah had been heart broken; it was too late for someone else to ask her. Her father had found her crying desolately on her bed. _

_Tony would have gotten away with it except for the fact that Sarah's father had overheard the conversation between two of Tony's friends while filling up his car. Tony's friends were talking about the girl that their friend Tony was taking to the movies; a new girl that had just moved into Tony's neighborhood_

_Tony had done a terrible thing; he had been introduced to a new family in the neighborhood and had fallen head or heels in love with the daughter, Mary, and had asked her to go out with him. She had agreed and without thanking Tony had picked Friday night for their date. It wasn't until later that he had realized his mistake and instead of changing it he had decided to lie to Sarah instead and he then he could take Mary to the movie of her choice._

_Sarah's father was so mad that he called Jethro and told him the whole sorry story and how his daughter was sobbing at being dumped. "Don't worry Mr. Williams, I assure you that Tony will be taking your daughter to the dance…he may not be sitting too comfortable during the dance but he will be there to take her," Gibbs had told the upset father as he vowed to make sure that Tony would never do something that callous again and set out to find his wayward son. _

_He found him talking on the phone to their new neighbor, Mary and reacted at once. He took the phone out of Tony's hand and spoke into it. "Mary, this is Tony's father, something has come up and he has to attend to it at once. He'll call you back later….goodbye" and hung up to the amazement and then anger of Tony._

"_What did you do that for?" Tony had shouted at his father._

"_I see you are over your stomach bug," replied Gibbs knowingly._

_That stopped Tony cold, "how did you find out?"_

"_Sarah Williams' father overheard a couple of your friends talking about how you got out taking Sarah to the dance and why…they were impressed with your technique. I just got off the phone with Mr. Williams and was not happy to learn that my son would do something so underhanded," replied Gibbs furiously._

"_Dad, I can explain," replied Tony, "Mary misunderstood me when I told her that I would take her out she assumed that I meant tonight when I really meant the next weekend."_

"_I can understand that son, but you should have corrected her; there was no reason for you to hurt Sarah's feeling like that when it was so easy corrected."_

"_But I couldn't…Mary had already picked out her dress and the movie she wanted to see. She even got a date for her cousin; we were going to double date…that would be two people I would have to disappoint," Tony explained quickly. "I was going to make it up to Sarah…there will always be another dance."_

_Gibbs just couldn't believe how uncaring his son could be…he didn't want to hurt someone he just met while it didn't bother him in the least to hurt Sarah's feelings, a friend from school. You might say that was the final straw and he grabbed Tony and pushed him towards his desk._

"_Get into position, son…this is going to be one hard butt warming," he ordered as he began to unbuckle his belt._

"_Dad!!!"_

"_And drop your pants while you are at it…I want this to be an experience you won't be forgetting soon," he added as he watched his son shakily do as he requested._

"_Hold on tight son," he said as he quickly brought his belt down hard. _

"_Yeoowwww," cried Tony as the first lick smoked his backside. He yelped and sobbed with the remaining eleven licks as they all built up such a heat in his hindquarters that he wouldn't be forgetting for some time._

_After the last one had been given Gibbs pulled Tony first into a hug and then pushed him down on his bed, causing the young teen to gasp before handing him the phone. "You call and cancel your date with Mary. You will tell her the truth that you already had an engagement for the night and she misunderstood but that you will be honored to take her next month," and at Tony's expression he added, "oh yes you are grounded for the remainder of the month. After you have called Mary you will call Sarah and tell her that your stomach is much better and that you will be by to pick her up for the dance. You can tell her that it wasn't a bug after all but only nervousness about going out with such a pretty girl. You will take her and have a good time and if I even hear her say that she didn't have a wonderful time at the dance you will be having a bedtime spanking tonight…have I made my self clear?"_

"_Y-yes, s-irrr," replied Tony as he sought to control his tears._

"_Fix your clothes," ordered Gibbs to the dismay of the boy who knew it would hurt having something brush against his sensitive backside but he did as he was ordered, gasping as he did so. He then gingerly walked over to his desk to pick up the phone intending to stand while he made his calls. His father had other ideas as he pulled out the hard chair and made Tony sit in it._

"_Owwww…owwww," Tony cried with pain as his sore butt made contact with the hard chair. "Dad, it hurts, "he whimpered._

"_Just thank of it as a reminder of what will happen if you disobey me again...now make your calls?  
_

"_Aren't you going to leave?"_

"_Nope, I'm going to make sure you do as you are told…now talk unless you don't think your butt hurts enough," threaten Gibbs._

_And Tony did exactly s he was told with tears running down his face…but he took Sarah out and had to admit later that he had a good time even if his butt was stinging the whole night long. He had even apologized before going to bed, "Dad…I'm sorry and I promise I won't ever do something like that again."_

That was why Gibbs knew that his son was telling the truth now when he said he was only offering comfort to the young lady and their family had misunderstood his intentions. He knew that sometimes Tony did act like a womanizer but never while he was on a case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tony!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Go and check with Abby. She if she's been able to confirm that our petty officer is in fact Steven Matthews, the owner of the house."

"On it boss."

"DiNozzo…don't forget to bring her a Caf-Pow," he reminded his son.

"On it."

"I'm going to go and check with Ducky; maybe he can tell me how he died,"  
volunteered Gibbs as he headed for Autopsy leaving Kate to continue with her back ground checks.

**************

When Gibbs entered Autopsy he found Ducky examining the petty officer,

"Ah, Jethro," he greeted his friend, "I was just about to call you."

"You knew it was me?"

"But of course, you seem to appear lately just after I have discovered something…pretty much like you do with Abby."

"What do you have for me Duck?"

"Our young petty officer suffered greatly before he died," replied Ducky as he rolled the young man over on his stomach.

Gibbs saw what Ducky had discovered that the young victim had been whipped from his buttocks to the back of his knees with the most suffered to his buttock area.

"Do you see these scars?" asked Ducky and when Gibbs nodded, continued "this boy has been punished like this before but this latest attack was worse…it looks like he suffered for a longtime," added Ducky thoughtfully.

"It may have been the same people who did it the first time…what years or months ago Duck?

"I would say at least two years ago," confirmed Ducky.

"He must have known his attackers," concluded Gibbs, "and he did something that they didn't like to cause them to punish him so harshly…like in their eyes maybe he didn't learn his lesson the first time so they gave him another even harsher beating to make sure he learned it the second time. Although he suffered surely it wasn't the cause of his death?"

"Nope, I surmise that he suffered a blow to his front temple that caused his death, Jethro. It looks like that after the petty officer was released he either stumbled or was pushed and fell forward striking his head and causing his death," explained Ducky as he showed Jethro the wound in his head.

"It must have taken place some where other than his home…there just wasn't enough blood," remarked Gibbs.

"Yeah, and that would go along with the fact that it looks like someone grabbed him hard on both arms, maybe to drag him to his house for he was alive when that happened...probably dazed from the fall. Whoever is responsible just left him there to die. I'll have more once Abby processes the fingerprints we found on the body that weren't his," added Ducky.

"Duck can you distinguish what was used on him?" asked Jethro as a thought came to him.

"I'll try and see what I can find; you might ask Abby if she has any thoughts on the subject…why?"

"While investigating the scene I sent Kate and Abby to canvas the neighborhood and Tony ran into a bunch of people who don't take kindly to Tony questioning the daughter in the family, a young lady in her late teens or early twenties. Tony claims that he was only questioning her but she claims that he may advances towards her; unfortunately her kin folk saw it the same way and if I hadn't arrived when I did Tony would be squirming in his chair…they were about give him a whipping," explained Gibbs thoughtfully.

"Oh my…didn't they realize that he was a Federal Agent?"

"They knew but they didn't care. All they saw was a smear on the daughter's name and they were about to take their satisfaction out of Tony's hide. I wonder if something like that happened to our Petty Officer but that it got out of hand," explained Gibbs as he headed out the room.

Ducky watched him go before contacting Abby on their inner office monitor and cluing her in on Gibbs' latest request.

"Okay Ducky, I'll be by and see if I recognize anything," promised Abby; and being a Goth opened many doors for her and BSDM was one of them.

********************

Gibbs returned to the squad room to find McGee and Kate hard at work as usual although his senior field agent seemed to be missing. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"He said something about going for coffee, boss," replied McGee as he continued to type looking for a lead.

"Abby has confirmed the identity of our Petty Officer," volunteered Kate; "he is Steven Matthews as the name on the lease states. I'm checking his background and have found that both of his parents are dead; died in a car accident when he was a child. He was raised by a grandmother who has since passed away. That's all I have so far," concluded Kate as she too returned to her computer.

***************

Tony just had to get away from the squad room and thought a cup of coffee would be just the ticket and knowing that if he wanted to stay on his dad's good side had brought a cup of his father's favorite brew along with him but what he didn't know was that he was being followed. It was Dave and Sam Johnston and with them was Lucy's boyfriend, Steve.

"Just look at the way he walks…he swaggers….I know he made advances towards Lucy. He was lying to his boss about not coming on to my girlfriend and your niece," cried Steve.

Sam and Dave were convinced; they two had seen him with his arms on their niece and had been incensed and angry when the man's boss had talked their brother out of whipping him. Michael could be talked out of everything; it was a good thing that they were able to protect their own.

"Let's grab him and teach him a lesson he won't ever forget," cried Steve, "just like we did with that sailor boy; but I wonder who killed him. He was sobbing when we took him home but he was alive."

"No, not here and not now; if we grab him now he will be missed. No lets wait and follow him some more and find out where he lives and a bit of his routine before we make our move; if we time this right we can have out pleasure with him for a whole weekend…that's only two days away. He will be a sorry young man for making our niece cry, and he will remember never ever to do it again," said Sam, the mastermind of the venture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I brought you some coffee, Boss," Tony said as he exited the elevator.

"Thanks…now go back to the crime scene and check it out. I want every inch of Matthew's yard and house searched."

"What's up, Boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his gear.

"It seems that our petty officer was killed with a blow to his head. I want you to look for a large amount of blood. It didn't take place in the house so it must have been outside. It also looks like he was beaten before he died and although the beating was bad it wasn't the caused of death. Check discreetly between the Johnston's yard and Matthews… but be careful," explained Gibbs.

"You think they killed him?"

"I'm not sure…but I have a feeling that they are responsible for the beating."

"Why?"

"It looks like he was beaten in the same manner they had planned for you, if the petty officer had lived he wouldn't have been sitting comfortably for weeks," explained Gibbs.

Tony winced with sympathy he knew what that felt like only his dad had never punished him so severely to cause that kind of damage. "I'll be careful, boss."

"I know you will…Kate go with him."

"Boss…I don't need Kate," protested Tony.

"She's still going, DiNozzo. That's a lot of ground to cover and I don't want you there forever…and Tony stay away from Lucy May!"

Tony nodded and braced himself for Kate's comment that came just s she elevator door closed, "Come on DiNozzo, I'll protect you from the caring parent with the belt."

"Kids!" thought Gibbs. Sometimes those two acted more like siblings than partners. He just felt better knowing that he wasn't sending Tony out into the Lion's Den without someone to watch his six. He just didn't trust the Johnstons not to use this as an excuse to whip his agent, literally.

When Kate and Tony arrived they got immediately to work. Kate began in the house in hopes of finding evidence that might lead them to the starting off spot of the crime while Tony headed for the back yard to see if there was anything to point their way. It was while Kate was inside that Lucy made her move.

"Hi," she said as she moved closer to Tony.

"Lucy this isn't a good place for you to be," replied Tony has he began to move away constantly looking over his shoulder for her boyfriend or father.

"No one's here but me…Daddy's applying for a job at the Highway department and my uncles and Steve went grocery shopping. There was nothing for me to do until I saw you," she said as she moved closer.

"Lucy do you remember what your family tried to do to me this morning and I was only asking questions then," Tony said as he tried to keep a healthy distance between him and the girl.

"I'm sorry about that…but I was scared of what Steve might say if he saw me talking to you," she explained.

That peaked Tony's interest and he asked, "Why would it matter to Steve if I was asking your questions about the Petty Officer Matthews?"

"Because he is so jealous of anyone that even looks in my direction he gets real angry when he see me talking to another man…and such a handsome man like that Steve Matthews was…and you too Agent Tony," she added as she was able to get so close as to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tony sprang about at once, "Lucy you are too young for me…and I don't want to be on the receiving end of your daddy's belt."

"Agent Tony if you don't become nicer to me daddy's belt won't be the only thing you will be on the receiving end of," she threatened angrily.

"DiNozzo! Let's change places," called Kate just as Tony was about to be chased into a corner. As she moved closer Lucy pulled away from Tony allowing him so breathing room and just in the nick of time as they heard a car come to a screech in front of Matthew's house.

"NCIS…what did I tell you…he's back," came a familiar voice from out front; it was the boyfriend. When Lucy recognized the voice she glared at Tony and hissed,

"You just remember what I said," before sprinting back to her house keeping herself hidden from her boyfriend.

"Whew…thanks Kate; if you hadn't arrived when you did I would be in real trouble," cried Tony.

"Tony…your face; wipe the lipstick away or you still might be in trouble…they are coming," whispered Kate frantically.

Tony just managed to wipe the lipstick mark from his face when Steve, Dave and Sam came around the front.

"See, I was right…it is him," shouted Steve furiously. "What are you doing here…trying to see my girl?"

"This is a crime scene and we are investigating it," Kate said in a stern voice. "You are the ones that need to let us do our jobs."

Steve continued to glare at Tony while clearer heads prevail and Steve was pulled away. "I'm going to be watching you Navy cop, and if you even look in Lucy's direction you will regret it to your dying day!" he shouted.

Tony and Kate watched him leave before they turned to each other, "I think we know who was responsible for the beating the Petty Officer received before his death. How much do you want to bet that Lucy came on to him and was caught by her boyfriend and to save herself she pointed the fingered at Matthews and he paid the price…painfully," said Tony.

Kate nodded before asking, "Did you find anything before Lucy's interruption?"

"I think I found the blood trail; I was following to the house when Lucy appeared. I think it will lead to the back door. I did get a sample for Abby to test," Tony said.

"Well I located some mail when I noticed Lucy; it was hidden under some floorboards along with a laptop…the fact that they both were hidden makes you think that they must be important for a reason. Let's get it back to Abby and McGee," suggested Kate…"and you away from Lucy."

*********************

"Boss," called Tony as soon as he arrived on the floor; "I found a blood trail that led from the wooded area to the back door of Matthew's house. I took a sample and dropped it off with Abby," he reported.

"And?"

"I followed it inside the house and it led to where Petty Officer Matthews was found."

"Good…that's good work, Tony."

"Kate?"

"I found some letters and his laptop under some floor boards in his bedroom," Kate reported as she put the laptop on McGee's desk and showed Gibbs the letters. "I thought that since it was hidden like that he must have hidden them like that for a reason…maybe a reason for his death."

"Good…you both did well. Did you have any trouble?" he asked.

He caught the exchange from Tony to Kate and barked, "WHAT!"

"Well Tony made contact with Lucy Johnston," began Kate.

"DiNozzo! I thought I told you to stay away from her," shouted Gibbs angrily.

"I tried Boss," Tony defended himself. "She came on to me," he added as he saw the disbelief on his Dad's face.

"Its true Boss, Lucy went after Tony. He stayed in the back yard of Matthew's and the next thing I notice is that Lucy is there with him. They were talking and I headed out there to give him support," explained Kate.

"Okay, what happen next, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, she kept on talking trying to get closer to me and I kept on backing away trying to convince her that her being there was a bad idea…and if her relatives or boyfriend caught her with me that it I would get in big trouble.

It was then that she told me why she said what she did this morning. She implied that her jealous boyfriend might have had something to do with Matthew's beating. that caught my attention and I stopped moving away so I could write it down and that is when she…" Tony stopped knowing what Gibbs reaction would be.

"That's when she what, DiNozzo?"

"That's when she kissed him, Gibbs," blurted Kate. "She had him backed against the outer wall of Matthew's house before I could prevent it."

"DiNozzo!"

"I tried boss…really I really tried to stop it…and she threatened me," he added.

"With what?"

"A taste of something worse than her daddy's belt if I wasn't nicer to her," Tony said. "She used that crying bit to get me to react this morning; and when her boyfriend, uncles and father approached she started pointing the finger at me like I was responsible…she's dangerous boss."

"You think, DiNozzo…now do you understand why I sent Kate along?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good now get back to work before I try the Johnstons' method out for inactive agents," he threatened with a smile.

"On it boss," replied Tony as he returned to his desk to look for more information.

"McGee, take these letters and laptop down to Abby and you stay there and help. She what you can find to help solve this case," ordered Gibbs.

"On it boss," replied McGee as he took the evidence Kate found down to their forensic specialist and left the floor.

For the next hour or so all that could be heard was searching on computers and the talking on phones as the agents check anything connected with Petty Officer Matthews while Gibbs checked into the background of the Johnstons. There was something about that family that just didn't ring true to Gibbs and he was going to find out.

Gibbs phone rang and after listening for a few minutes hung up and barked to his team, "McGee and Abby say that they found something…come on," he motioned as they all headed to Abby's lab.

Upon entering Abby said proudly, "Tim found something…communication between Matthews and someone by the name of Thomas, also a petty officer. Take it away McGee."

"Boss, he has several communications with Thomas and in most he is bragging about his conquests…of women. It was the last one that caught my eye...it was about Lucy May Johnston, who he initially met back home and dated before he shipped out. It seems that the Johnstons and Matthews are from the same home town…some place in the mountains of West Virginia….a place called Farmington."

"That would explain some of the old scars on Matthews' body," remarked Gibbs. "Obviously the Johnstons didn't like Matthews to drive him away from Lucy in the manner Micheal Johnston was about the demonstrate of DiNozzo. Thanks Abs," Gibbs called on his way out

"Wait…wait," called out Abby. "I found something, too," she added. "The blood Tony brought in does belong to Petty Officer Matthews…so he was killed at home."

Gibbs thanked her with a kiss to the cheek and left with his team.

Once they arrived back in the squad room he shouted, "DiNozzo, stop what you are doing and get back to Matthews place where you found the blood trail. Follow it to where the assault took place and see what you can discover…Kate go with him. I can't trust that Lucy won't be drawn to our Casanova here get him in worse trouble with her relatives or boyfriend," ordered Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thursday**

Once on the site and not having to rely on their flashlights Tony and Kate had no trouble locating and following the blood trail back towards the woods where they found the sight of the mishap…it seems to be an accident. Matthews had a storage shed a few yards away under some trees and it showed where a person had fallen striking his head against the corner of the open door.

When they only found one set of footprints that they had already determined to belong to Petty Officer Matthews they concluded that the death was accidental although the savage beating he had endure probably had something to do with his unsteadiness and might have led to his death.

When they arrived back at NCIS and shared their results with Gibbs he agreed with their findings and declared the murder part of the case close. Now all they needed to find was responsible for the beating and ordered the team to concentrate on a connection between Matthews and the Johnstons.

After searching through arrest reports from Marion County, the county Farmington was in Gibbs was able to run down several and all were assaults. Gibbs was so intrigue that he was able to get a hold of one of the arresting officers, Deputy Sheriff Powers who told him that although Sam, Dave or Michael were initially arrested for the assault that after a few days charges were dropped. It seemed that the victims in each case didn't want it known how they were assaulted. In most cases they just made it a point to stay away from the Johnstons and life continued on. When Gibbs pressured him into telling how the victims were assaulted he had his answers…they were all whipped on their buttocks with what was identified as a razor strap and all of the victims were teenage boys or handsome young men….and all were considered to have reputations of being "ladies men."

"Abs," called Gibbs from his cell phone, "have you had a chance to identify what was used on our Petty Officer?"

"Yep, I think it was most likely a razor strap…it was the instrument of use in the old times to discipline the youth…and in some places it is still used," replied Abby.

"Thanks, Abs," replied Gibbs, "I owe you a Cal-Pow."

All of the pieces were coming together now…it had to be one or all of the Johnstons that were responsible for that beating…and as a thought occurred to him he got back on the phone with Deputy Sheriff Powers. "I have one other question…who did the boys say assaulted them?"

Powers appeared to be thinking, "Well, one of them a Steven Matthews said it was the girl's father who had caught him in his daughter's room and had worn his butt out right then and there with his belt and warned him to stay away from his daughter. Matthews was attacked again about a week before he shipped out with the Marines…He identified the uncles as being the ones who had whipped him but later dropped the charges. Agent Gibbs he was hurt worse when the uncles got their hands on him then when the father did. Oh, the other cases all initially identified the uncles and a Steve Jenkins as being their attackers and like with the Matthews' case dropped the charges a few days later. I hope this helps.

" Gibbs assured him that it did and thanked him again for his time and reported his findings with his team before dismissing them for the day, "grab your gear and go home…get plenty of rest and be back her by 0700 Friday to start on building a case against Sam and Dave Johnston and Steve Jenkins," Gibbs said as he sent them on their way.

**************************

**Friday**

When Gibbs arrived Friday morning he was pleasantly surprised to find his team there and working. He said nothing as he too got busy. Half way during the day he had to go and report their findings to Director Morrow but other than that they steadily gathered what he felt was a good case against Sam and Dave Johnston, both known to be brutes when riled and extremely loyal to family. The case against Steve Jenkins wasn't as much because of his age but it was still strong enough to convict him as it was the two Johnstons.

He had asked that the Johnstons be monitored and Balboa's team had drawn the assignment since they weren't working on a case of their own. They were to report directly to Gibbs and all they had to report was that one of the three was missing. Gibbs wanted to get a drop on all three and so had waited until his return to do so.

After the team had turned in their reports he had sent them home…they would finish up the last parts before applying for warrants on the three and then they could put this case to bed permanently.

Kate and McGee had left immediately while Tony had stayed behind to talk with his dad.

"What do you want for supper, son; as if I didn't know?" asked Gibbs with a smile. They try to make it a practice to spend at least one Friday out of each month together for some father/son bonding.

"Could we have something different this time Dad…what do you say about pizza?" replied Tony playfully. It was a standard response between the two since Tony was a boy, and they kept it up as tradition.

Gibbs only smiled as he ruffled Tony's hair as they walked together towards the elevator. Tony would follow Gibbs home as he was known to and Gibbs called the order in as soon as he got close to his house. That way they wouldn't have to wait long for their supper to arrive and their enjoyment of it. They usually watched a movie from the collection of DVD's that Gibbs and Tony shared. Gibbs had finally broken down and purchased a DVD player a few years ago so that he would always have something to do with his son.

Tonight they were watching a new movie released on DVD, "Road to Perdition" with Tom Hanks.

"Well, how did you like it Dad?" asked Tony s he stood to get his coat.

"It was okay, good acting….who was that in the title role?" Gibbs asked, he had rather work on his boat the go to the movies unless his son asked him to go.

"That was Tom Hanks, Dad…Abby is right, and you need to get out more."

"Maybe your right, son; I tell you what you pick the movie and I'll go with you," promised Gibbs.

"Any movie, Dad?"

"Yes, you pick it and we will go and afterwards we can go out for a meal, put not pizza…that is the only stipulation. You pick the movie and I'll pick the restaurant."

"You got it," replied Tony as he gave his dad a hug and headed for the door.

"Tony, why don't you stay the night…it's late and since we have to go in tomorrow we can go together," offered Gibbs. "Your old room is just waiting plus you have half of your clothes here anyhow."

Tony paused as considering before asking, "What are you worried about Dad?"

"This case, son…something just doesn't feel right and I'm worried about you…with me I know you will be safe," Gibbs admitted at last.

"I'll be okay Dad. All we have to do is arrest those guys tomorrow. I mean the only reason we haven't done it now is that they haven't been together as Balboa's team has reported," Tony said realistically.

Gibbs nodded knowing what his son said was true and had let him go with his usual warning, "I love you, son and I'll talk with you tomorrow," and watched as he drove away but he just couldn't get the notion that something was wrong out of his mind.

It was Friday night when Tony arrived back to his apartment. It was unfortunate that he didn't take his dad up on his offer to spend the night with him. They were on rotation that week and had to work the weekend.

Gibbs had tried to get Tony to stay; he just had a feeling that something wasn't right and he wanted his boy close but Tony wanted to sleep in his own bed and had scoffed at his father's fears; so Gibbs nodded his understanding and watched him leave.

Tony had unwanted guests waiting for him to finish what they had started early on in the Matthews' case. They had felt that justice had been denied their niece and girl friend when they hadn't been allowed to punish Agent DiNozzo and now they were prepared to render justice on the one they held responsible.

They had been tailing Tony since Wednesday, learning his favorite places and especially where he lived and liked to park his car and now they were waiting to take him away.

It was as he was leaving the car that Tony noticed three men steadily approach and got on his phone to call for help, "Dad I think I'm in trouble…three men…ahhhh…." and then silence as he was grabbed and chloroformed until he passed out leaving Gibbs shouting, "TONY!!!!"

**********

As soon as Gibbs realized he no longer had his son on line he jumped into his car and sped towards Tony's apartment dialing is team as he went. "Kate meet me at Tony's, I think he's been kidnapped," hanging up on her quickly to call McGee.

"Tim I want you at NCIS to check everything connected to the Johnstons. Other land they own; locations of anything that they can be hold up at… …oh, and check that boyfriend, too. DiNozzo's been kidnapped and I think they have something to do with it," Gibbs said as he screeched to a stop next to Tony's car.

Gibbs automatically put on some gloves and pulled out his flashlight as he was getting out of the car. He then walked over to Tony's car and began to search for any clue that would lead him to his son. Tony's cell caught his eyes and he cursed knowing that unless either they or Tony got lucky they had no way to quickly locate him. If he still had the phone the Tim could locate him through the GPS chip in his cell.

"Gibbs," called Kate as she hurried towards him.

"Help me search the area for any clue to DiNozzo's whereabouts," ordered Gibbs.

"How do you know he's been kidnapped," asked Kate as he began her search.

"I was on the phone with him when he was taken. He mentioned three mean coming towards him and then nothing. I see signs of a struggle near his car, where I found his cellphone," explained Gibbs as he turned his flashlight beyond Tony's car.

"Found something," called Kate as she held up a while cloth. She carefully sniffed at it before jerking it quickly away, "it has chloroform on it," and quickly placed it in an evidence bag.

"Well we know how he was taken so quickly," she added as she began to back track behind the car. "If I was stalking someone I would park in the darkness and approach quietly from behind."

Soon she was among in the parking area a few apartments up from Tony's and under a tree where she found tire tracks where a car had idled for quite some time. "We can make impressions and maybe locate Tony through them," as she marked the area.

Gibbs nodded and said, "That's good work, Kate. I've called in Balboa's team, they will be here momentarily…stay here until they arrive and then follow me into the office," he ordered as he took the evidence she had found with him.

Upon entering his car he took out his cell one more time and alerted Abby to Tony's disappearance and his need for her help.

"I'm coming, son," said Gibbs as he drive off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The three men were in a such hurry to knock Tony out that they had used too much chloroform allowing Tony to sleep through the night waking up early Saturday morning such as he heard, "Shhh, he's waking up…at last…you gave him too much…no we can have some fun," a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to him.

"Ahh," moaned Tony as the headache that came from too much chloroform, began to throb. He opened one eye and then the other as he surveyed the room until his eyes fell on three figures dressed all in black wearing hoods to hide their identities and Tony thought, 'this is not good.'

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Tony asked through dry lips.

The figures didn't say a word as they approached the bound man and roughly pulled him up; walking him over to two chains hanging down from the ceiling. As one held him the other chained first one hand and then the other in an upward position before moving away.

Tony looked wide eyed at his captors and asked again, "What are you going to do to me?"

His answer came when one of the figures approached him swinging a strap of some kind and Tony thought, 'this is going to hurt', before the first lick caught him square on his butt causing Tony to grunt with pain. The first lick was followed with two more before the other two figures joined in, so that a lick was constantly hitting Tony on his butt.

The fact that Tony wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying out ticked his attackers off and they intensified their attack by striking not only Tony's butt but the back of his thighs as well until he could no longer take it and began to yell with each lick but the three continued to heap their abuse on Tony causing to him to sob, "P-Please…n-no m-more," but even that didn't stop the three from their assault on his backside until Tony lost consciousness and slumped with his wrists holding up his weight and the attack stopped.

Realizing at last that Tony was unconscious Dave held his weight while Sam unlocked the cuffs. Tony slumped forward as Dave easily carried him to a bed and laid him down on his stomach. "Let's see the damage we caused the boy," laughed Sam as he quickly yanked Tony's jeans and briefs off leaving him bare from the waste down.

What meet his eyes caused him much amusement when he caught sight of Tony's abused backside. It was crimson in color with bruising showing through in places…and heat seemed to radiate from it.

"We have done a good job with stage one, boys…we'll let him rest before we start with stage two," and left him there as they returned to the front room not even tying his hands thinking there was no way he would be able escape them. They did however take his underwear knowing how much it would hurt for Tony to walk as the jean material would rub against his backside when he would eventually be released.

Tony awoke quietly but in a great deal of pain about thirty minutes later to find himself faced down on a bed with his jeans on the floor and no sign of his underwear. He nearly cried out in pain when he reached back to feel his butt.

'I've got to leave before they come back,' was his only thought as he struggled to his knees gasping and hissing in pain. It took all of the will power he had not to scream as he scrambled out of bed and bent down to retrieve his jeans.

The agony of feeling the rough material of the jean against his overly tenderized backside as he pulled them up was almost more than he could bear but he knew he had to go before more damage was done to him so he bit down on his lips to stop his scream before moving slowly to the door to listen for his attackers. He stayed only long enough to assure himself that they were in the front room before heading to a back window and climbing out.

'I've got to find a hiding place until Dad finds me,' was Tony's only thought as he carefully and gingerly made his way into the wooded area behind the cabin. He hadn't gotten very far before he heard shouts coming from behind him and knew that his escape had been discovered and he desperately looked for some place to hide. His eye found a depression near a tall tree and he headed towards it. It looked like several of the limbs had fallen around the tree causing it to resemble a cave and he scrambled in, trying not to put too much pressure on his already sore backside; it was while he was hiding that he became feverish remembering when he had been lost and his dad found him.

_Tony was so excited he was going camping with his dad. They had been planning it for months. His dad had said that the first free weekend they would pack up and go to a nearby park and camp out for three days. the only problem was that a free weekend didn't seem to ever come. He knew his dad was so good at what he did that it was seldom that his team was free…they seemed to be always working on a case even through the weekend whether they were on rotation or not…but this weekend Gibbs had managed to be off._

_They would sleep in a tent and go fishing and eat their catch and go exploring…that was shat Tony was looking for as much as the other. Maybe he could sneak up on a deer or some other creature….he was pumped._

_**************_

_They had finally arrived and quickly set of their camp…"Let's go for a small hike, dad," pleaded the boy and Gibbs couldn't disappoint him and so they set off._

_The scenery had been breathtaking to the eyes of a small boy that had been living in the city most of his life. "See that steam, Tony?" Gibbs had pointed out, "that's' where we will be caching out lunch and supper…I hope you won't get tired of fish," Gibbs had joked with the boy._

"_W-What if we don't catch anything, Dad," Tony had worried._

"_Don't worry, I also brought hotdogs and other food items, we won't go hungry," which caused Tony to give a sigh of relief._

_Gibbs had decided to go only a few yards from the stream before turning back. "I don't know about you buddy, but I'm starting to get hungry. How about you and I head back and cook a few hotdogs over open flame for supper. After lunch we can go fishing for our supper?"_

"_That does sound good, Dad," Tony had remarked. "This little hike has also made me hungry…I'll race you back," he added before running back._

_Gibbs watched him take off with a smile before following at a more leisurely pace, allowing Tony to win the race._

"_I won…I won," shouted Tony excitedly as his father appeared._

"_You sure did buddy," replied Gibbs as he ruffled his hair as he went to the cooler, pulling out the package of hotdogs he had brought along._

_The camping trip had been so much fun until Tony got lost. He had been sent to pick up sticks for a fire so they could roast marshmallows that night. Tony was doing such a good job that he lost sight of his surroundings keeping his eyes glued to the ground. He didn't look up again until he noticed that the light was getting dimmer._

_When Tony didn't recognize anything he began to panic. "Dad?" he said fearfully before shouting out, "DAD! DAD!! DAD WHERE ARE YOU??" over and over again before he finally slumped to the ground in defeat hearing only the sounds from the woods. Tears began to fall as he buried his head in his arms._

_What Tony didn't know was that his father was already searching for him, too. He had noticed that Tony hadn't reappeared after about thirty minutes and had started to follow him; for th ex-Marine it wasn't hard to find his tracks or to follow them. When he heard his son's frantic cries he hurried. He called out in response once but not hearing his son he moved even faster stopping when he saw the boy kneeling on the ground._

"_Tony!" he cried as he pulled the boy to him and held him close, "I've got you, son."_

_Tony returned his hug as the cried out his fears into his father's chest, "D-Dad, I was so scared…I looked up and I didn't know where I was. I was picking up sticks and didn't notice where I went," he explained, "then it started to get dark."_

"_That's okay son; things like that happen sometimes. Next time I now you will be more careful. Now let's go and build that fire so we can roast those marshmallows," Gibbs said as he held out his hand to his son. Soon father and son were walking happily back._

Dad…please find me, "murmured Tony safe for the moment in his hiding place_._

******************


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The team had worked through the night sifting through any clue no matter how far fetched if it would only lead them to the kidnapped team mate.

Abby had rushed in still in her pajamas with only a jacket thrown over her and wearing her bunny slippers to test samples of the chloroformed cloth and anything else that they could find. Gibbs found her hours later exhaustedly sleeping on her futon while waiting results.

Nothing peeped at him so he tiptoed out and let her sleep knowing when her "babies" found something they would let her know.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"I have a gut feeling that Lucy knows where they are holding Tony. She may have her daddy believing her innocent act but she more vindicated than that. Tony turned her down repeatedly; she's going to want to watch his comeuppance personally. If you watch her she may just lead us to him," explained Gibbs as Kate gathered her gear and headed out.

"I'll call as soon as she moves," promised Kate.

It was during a background check on Sam and Dave Johnston around ten that morning that McGee discovered something important and jumped from his desk calling, "Boss, the uncles have a small cabin in the foothills of Warrior Mountain in Maryland; maybe that's where they are keeping Tony?"

"Grab your gear; we are checking it out. Call Ducky we may need him if they have hurt DiNozzo."

It was then that Gibbs' cell rang…it was Kate. "She's on the move Gibbs; she just filled up her car and is heading out of town."

"Keep on her Kate we will follow you," ordered Gibbs before turning to McGee. Get a fix on Kate's phone and give me directions on how to catch up with her as we drive."

"On it boss," cried Tim as he grabbed his laptop and followed his boss to the NCIS truck.

Soon they were behind Kate following their only lead in a race to find Tony before anything bad could happen to him.

*******************

"Well in the hell is he," cussed Steve?

"I would have bet that he didn't have enough time to get very far," added Sam.

"Then he must still be around here hiding some where," replied Dave angrily.

The three men have been searching for Tony for about an hour passing by his hiding place several times not even giving it a glance. It just didn't look big enough to hide a grown man so they had passed it by.

Dave was so tired and angry at not being able to continue his abuse on the agent that he blurted out angrily, "If I get my hands on him again he will regret this escape before we had a chance to finish out correction."

"Okay, are you ready to search again," began Dave as he heard a car drive up and cautious the others, tiptoed around to see who it was.

"Lucy…what are you doing here," he cried with annoyance.

"You grabbed that agent, didn't you?" she asked instead of replying to his question, before running into the cabin and finding nothing. "Where is he?"

Dave motioned for her to follow him out back…"Look who's here, "he said as a form of introduction as Lucy came into view.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Sam asked.

"Steve told me what you were planning," admitted Lucy.

"Lucy you were supposed to keep that to yourself," yelled Steve. "You didn't tell your father, did you?"

The brothers looked at each other before turning on Steve. "You weren't supposed to tell her at all."

Steve only shrugged his shoulders which angered Dave.

"If you don't watch it I'll be using my strap on you next, Steve and we can see who can take it better you or that agent," threatened Dave.

That threat caused a glimmer of fear to race through Steve's face before he said nervously, "Y-You wouldn't really do that, would you D-Dave?"

"No, he wouldn't do that, would you Uncle Dave," cried Lucy.

Dave gave Lucy and then Steve one more look before agreeing, "Nah…but we need to find that boy before he gets away."

"I can help, Uncle Dave?"

"How?"

"I can find him for you?"

"Lucy, we have been at this for an hour; how can you find him when we can't?"

"By calling out to him. Has he been beaten any today?" she asked.

"Yep, we strapped him early this morning; kept it up until he lost consciousness. Why do you want to know?"

"I bet he's feverish then. I know that Steve Mathews was when you finally freed him."

"So?"

"Well I bet in his state he won't be able to distinguish my voice as not being that of his partner. I bet that when he hears a female voice calling out to him that he will react. All you three have to do is watch the countryside for something out of place," explained Lucy proudly.

Dave thought about it for a moment and said, "That just might work…okay Lucy give it a try."

"Only if you will grant me a few things first," she said smugly.

"Like what?"

"I want to pick out how he will be punished, who will be doing the punishing and where it will happen," she said as she gave them her terms.

"Okay…do you thing and if we catch him because of it we will agree to your terms," promised Dave with Sam and Steve nodding their agreement.

Lucy walked forward past the picnic table and into the woods before stopping and calling out, "TONY! TONY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The gang looked around but didn't see anything so Lucy moved on and called out again only this time she put a bit of desperation into her voice.

This time her voice and the desperation penetrated Tony's feverish dream as he came out of unconsciousness to listen again.

"TONY! Come on partner…answer me! Gibbs needs you!"

"Dad? Kate?' murmured Tony as he moved toward the entrance of his shelter, in his desperation to get to his Dad. Unfortunately, Sam was watching and saw not only the movement but Tony himself.

"Dave," he hissed alerting his brother to the hiding place, "there he is. He's been hiding there all along."

Dave nodded as he strode closer and yanked Tony out.

"NO!" yelled Tony as he recognized the danger and began to struggled but was not strong enough in his weakness to do anything to free himself.

Dave paid him no mind as he was hustled back to the cabin stopping only when they reached the picnic table. "Okay Lucy, I made you a promise. You found him now you get to chose how we punish him…and who has the honor to do it."

Tony turned around to face his abusers and looked at Lucy in shock, "You helped them…why?"

Lucy moved closer until she could whisper into his ear, "I told you that if you didn't pay me more attention that you would suffer something worse than my Daddy's belt, "before replying to her Uncle's question.

"I want you to give him an old-fashioned over the knee spanking, Uncle Dave; the way that Daddy says that his papa spanked him."

Lucy what did you tell him?" asked Steve suspiciously.

"I told him that this was payback for his attempt to kiss me earlier," lied Lucy.

"NO! Please…," begged Tony to the amusement of all.

Dave roared, "HE TRIED TO KISS YOU??!!!," before smacking him hard on his bottom. Tony struggled to break free knowing that it would only get worse.

**********************

"Oh no you don't boy," said Dave as he grabbed the agent before he could even try to get away, "my father was a master spanker and we got it from him on a regular basis…now you're going to experience something similar.

"Sam, get him ready while I get into position," he ordered as he sat on the picnic table to await his time with the agent.

"He is ready…ready to leave," shouted a voice from behind them.

"What the hell…" began Dave as he turned around to find NCIS agents with weapons drawn and pointed in their direction.

"DiNozzo…can you walk?" asked Gibbs concerned.

"Yeah," muttered Tony as he staggered towards his father and friends.

"What took you so long…he was ready to barbecue my butt…again," he added as he staggered by Gibbs, who grabbed him when he collapsed. He could feel the heat coming off of him and yelled, DUCKY!!" and when the ME hurried out to them he added.

"Ducky, he's burning up…I can feel it through his clothes those bastards beat him too much!"

"Jethro, can you take him inside where I can give him something to take away his pain," cried Ducky, so between the two of them they were able to get Tony into the cabin and one of the back room where Ducky could examine him in privacy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Anthony, I'm going to have to see your poor bottom so I can see how bad you were hurt," he said gently.

Tony nodded and gritted his teeth when the ME carefully pulled the jeans back exposing his red and sore bottom to his Uncle Ducky. It was then while he waited as Ducky examined him that he let his mind drifted back a few years to the first time he had met Ducky. _He had only been with his new father a few weeks when he was visiting NIS. His father had needed to go to work and hadn't any place to leave his son so he brought him along. _

_Just before going out on a case he had told the boy, "You stay up here in the squad room. You have the books and games you brought to keep you occupied. If you get hungry there is a vending machine down the hall and the head is next to the elevator. Do not for any reason leave this floor," he had explained sternly._

"_I won't Dad," the boy promised as he assured his father and sat at his dad's desk watching them leave._

_Tony had good intentions to do just as he had promised but after he had read for a while and worked on a puzzle he began bored and decided to explore a little. At first he only stayed on the floor visiting the vending machine twice and then the head before his curiosity got the best of him and he hopped into the elevator to see where it would take him. He got off at the each floor to explore but only for a few minutes until he reached the bottom and met the ME._

"_Who do we have here?" Ducky had asked when he had seen the boy enter autopsy. "You wouldn't be Tony by any chance," he had asked before Tony had a chance to answer his question?_

"_Yes, sir…how do you know?"_

"_Jethro…your father told me about you my lad. He's very proud to be your father and I bet he told you not to leave his desk area?"_

"_He told me not to leave the floor but I got bored. I didn't think it would matter if I only got on the elevator and explore each floor for a minute or two. I mean he's out on a case and if I get back before he does who's going to be the wiser," Tony explained as he headed back for the elevator._

"_But you will know that you have disobeyed him, my lad and you should never have anything like that between you and him," Ducky had called out as the elevator doors closed._

_Tony had made it back before his father but as he waited he thought more and more on what Ducky had told him that when Gibbs came back he had to tell him the truth._

"_Dad," Tony had said as he waited for his father to sit down. "Dad, I disobeyed you and I'm sorry," he had blurted out._

_Gibbs remembered that he pulled Tony closer and asked quietly, "what did you do, son?"_

"_I didn't stay on the floor…I got on the elevator and explored the floors," the small boy had admitted as he looked at the floor._

_Gibbs had put his fingers under Tony's chin and had pushed it up so they were eye to eye before stating, "That took a lot of courage to admit when you've done something wrong, son and I'm proud of you," as he gathered his son into a hug._

_Tony had returned the hug glad that he had taken Ducky's words to heart. After their hug Gibbs got up and held out his hand which Tony immediately took and they walked towards the elevator and upon entering took the ride down to autopsy._

"_Dr. Mallard, I understand that you and Tony have already met," began Gibbs._

"_Yes, but I didn't have time to tell him my name before he was back on that elevator heading back where he belonged," Ducky said with a smile._

"_Tony, I would like to introduce you to your Uncle Ducky; that is if he would like the title," Gibbs said seriously._

"_Oh, I would be so honored, dear boy…pleased to meet you Anthony."_

_Tony gave the older man a grin and said, "Please to have you as my uncle, Ducky," and the family was born. Ducky would be a constant in young Tony's life from then on. Even now when no one was about Tony would revert and call the ME Uncle Ducky, especially when he was in trouble and needed a friend._

"I'm finished Anthony," Ducky said as he removed the needle from Tony's hip. Tony had been so intent on his memory that he hadn't even felt the needle as it went in.

"What's that for?" Tony asked as he saw the needle.

"I've given you something to ease your pain and reduce your fever. Now but your head back down and see if you can get some rest while I go and get your father. I'm sure that you two have much to talk about," explained Ducky, who watched until Tony had closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Jethro," Ducky called to his friend who was talking on the phone. As soon as Gibbs hung up Ducky moved closer and said, "He's going to be all right Jethro. He's going to be sore for a few days; but he's had experience in that area from some of your spankings…although yours were never this severe. It's not like when you've had to punish him…this time he was given a harsh whipping for something he didn't do and he's going to have to come to terms with it…that's when he's going to need the counselor. But he's sleeping peacefully now."

"Thanks Ducky, I think I will go in a sit with him until you get ready to leave."

Ducky returned to the truck to get the inflatable mattress out for Tony to rest on during the return trip home. "Mr. Palmer if you don't mind…please be a good lad and inflate this mattress…Tony's going to need it," requested Ducky of his assistant.

"That won't be a problem, doctor," Palmer said as he brought out the air pump and set to work inflating it.

Ducky then returned to Tony's side remembering another time he had been around to help your Anthony…it had happened soon after their first meeting when he received a phone call from the young boy.

_Jethro had left him at home doing chores; it was part of his punishment for disobeying him earlier that week._

"_Uncle Ducky," Tony had called him from home?_

"_Anthony? What's wrong?"_

"_I fell…it hurts," the boy said as he began to sob, "I can't reach Dad; I called and Agent Dwyers picked up so I told him what happened. He said that wasn't important enough to interrupt Dad's meeting. I tried to wait but it hurts so badly."_

"_I'm on my way, Tony; hang on Uncle Ducky is coming," he said to comfort the boy as he rushed out only telling his assistant to handle things until he got back. He knew that Jethro was in a meeting and must have turned off his cellphone so he wouldn't be interrupted but that he had left instructions to be called if anything important had come up obviously Dwyers had not thought that Tony's call was important enough to interrupt Gibbs for. Agent Dwyers was new to the team and after this would probably not be around for long once Jethro got a hold of him._

_Ducky made good time even for him and rushed into Gibbs house to find Tony on the couch nursing his arm and sobbing._

"_Oh, Tony, let me see," he said quietly as he gently touched the boy's arm. Tony gasped at the touch and sobbed even louder. "I'm afraid that it is broken…we need to get you to the ER, dear boy."_

"_N-No…not that," begged Tony, "please don't take me…p-please!!"_

"_There is nothing for you to be afraid of, they will exam it and set it and soon you will be the owner of a cast that we can sign and decorate," Ducky said soothingly._

"_But I'm scared," the boy finally admitted._

"_I won't leave your side Tony and I'll make sure that your father will be there…no meeting he has is more important to him than you."_

_But Tony only sobbed and struggled to get free of Ducky's embrace. With a great deal of patience and tenderness Ducky was able to get Tony to say why he was scared._

"_At home a visit to the ER usually meant a visit from the family doctor who liked to touch him in places that made him feel dirty…he said it was 'our secret' and not ever tell," the boy said as he sobbed into Ducky's chest._

"_But Tony, you aren't at that home and won't ever be again…and I'm your doctor now…and from something like that you have nothing to fear from me…now dry your tears and lets get your arm looked after…okay?"_

_Tony nodded and soon they were on their way to the hospital with Ducky calling his friend on the way. When the call was routed to the director's office all Ducky had to say was that it was about Tony and he was connected._

"_Jethro, the boy has fallen and I'm afraid he has a broken arm. I'm taking him to the hospital and I need you to meet us there. He's going to be needing your permission to have his arm fixed….he wants to talk to you," Ducky said before holding the phone close to Tony so he could speak._

"_D-Dad…I'm sorry…I broke your b-boat," the boy started to say before breaking down sobbing, "I-I tried to c-call…h-he said m-my call wasn't i-important e-enough to i-interrupt y-your meeting-g-g…I-I'm s-sorry f-for b-bothering-g y-you."_

_Ducky took the phone back, "Jethro just get here…I'll explain everything when you arrive," before turning into the hospital's parking lot._

_Gibbs had made better time and had rushed in only minutes after Tony was taken in the back to have his arm tend to. He rushed past nurses who tried to hinder his way until he appeared at the cubicle holding his son. "Tony, son, I'm here," he cried as he rushed to his side._

"_I take it that this is the boy's father," the intern asked dryly and at Ducky's nod said, "It's a clean break, he'll have to wear a cast for at least 6 weeks and then he should be fine. I will give him a local to help ease the pain and then you can take him home."_

_Gibbs nodded his understanding and stooped down to Tony's level. "Don't you ever think that you aren't important; you are my life, son and I will always be here for you."_

_Tony had nodded as his face broke out in a smile._

"_Jethro I'll stay with him through it all, you need to sign some forms," broke in Ducky as he saw the nurse standing at the opening to the cubicle with a look of agitation on her face._

_Gibbs looked up and acknowledged the situation and left momentarily, "I'll be back Tony."_

_And he was but by then Tony had a brand new cast on his arm and it was green. "Look Dad, I'm one of the first to have a fiberglass cast and I even could pick the color," the boy had said excitedly._

_Ducky accompanied Tony from the back explaining, "Its something new Jethro, the hospital had only just started offering them…they are a bit higher than the plaster cast but the are also lighter in weight and waterproof. There will no more of wrapping the cast in plastic wrap while the lad takes a bath."_

"_That's fine…do you think we can go home now?" replied Gibbs before noticing that Tony's face had fallen._

"_What's wrong, son?" Gibbs asked tenderly._

"_I broke your boat, Dad…I didn't mean to. I had finished the chores and thought I could maybe sweep up your basement…its kind of dusty down there. Afterwards I thought to pick up your tools and straighten up down there but was drawn to your boat and I picked up a hammer and chisel and before I knew it I had tripped over something on the floor and hit the floor…the chisel flew through out of my hand and impacted in your boat. It was in my attempt to remove the chisel that I fell and broke my arm…I'm sorry, Dad."_

"_Oh, Tony that wasn't your fault and I bet between the two of us we can repair the boat. Don't worry about it…there is nothing you can do that can't be fixed in the end," he said as he comforted his son._

Ducky had been there that first time and many more over the years but never had he been so glad to tell Jethro that his son had not been as abused as Petty Officer Matthews had...and that he would recover and would soon be getting into his own type of mischief again.

"Dr. Mallard," called Palmer, "I've finished inflating the mattress we can go whenever you like."

"Just wait there and let me see if Anthony is awake," replied Ducky as he walked back. He was indeed awake and talking to his father about what had happened.

"They strapped me until I loss consciousness," Tony was saying and Ducky surmised that Jethro was asking what had happened. "They left me on a bed and thought that I would be unconscious for some time but I fooled them and was able to escape," Tony said proudly.

"What happened next, son?"

"I hid from them until Lucy came and tricked me into revealing myself and they caught me and drug me up to that table. They told Lucy that she could pick the type of punishment I would receive and who would give it to me…she picked the spanking and that her Uncle Dave who be the punisher," explained Tony softly. "Dad, I asked her why and she told me that it was because I wouldn't pay attention to her…that she promised me that I would suffer something worse than her Daddy's belt…but she told them that it was payback for me wanting to kiss her earlier. That was a lie and it made Dave Johnston livid…I was so glad that you found me before he could spank me," Tony added as his head began to droop.

"Jethro I think he's had enough. Let me take him back to NCIS why you mop of things here. Mr. Palmer has inflated the mattress we carry so he should have a smooth journey back and I will caution Jimmy to drive carefully."

"I know he will be safe with his Uncle Ducky, Duck," replied Gibbs as he helped Tony up off the bed and with the three of them supporting him helped him out to the ME's van, where he was placed gently on his stomach.

Gibbs watched for a long time after the van had left before returning to the task at hand. He had called the local LEO's to provide transport for four responsible for this injustice on his son and agent. He walked back to where McGee and Kate were holding them.

"Have they been apprised of their rights?" he asked his agents.

"Yep, although Lucy is the only one throwing a fit about it claiming that we have no jurisdiction over her since she isn't military," explained Kate.

Gibbs turned and stalked over to Lucy who was still complaining about the injustice of the whole thing…her comments were falling on deaf ears when Gibbs arrived.

"You can't do anything to me…I didn't do anything to Agent Tony," yelled Lucy as she struggled in her cuffs.

"His name and title is Special Agent Anthony G. DiNozzo," corrected Gibbs and I plan on charging you and your uncles and boyfriend with assault and kidnapping of a federal agent!"

"Assault and kidnapping? I didn't to any of those things," argued Lucy.

"It is because of you that all of this happened. You lied to your uncles and boyfriend on what he did to you. The only thing he is guilty of his offering comfort when he thought you needed it, you blew it out of proportion when you made it out to be so much worse. You might not have physical harmed him but you sure were an accomplice in the whole operation. If it wasn't for your lies this never would have happened. And I kind of wonder if that didn't also happened to Petty Officer Matthews…did you lies about his attraction to you cause the beating he received at your uncles' hands?

"No…I didn't do any of those things you have accused me of…I came here to try and save him," she argued.

"Kate, take her away," Gibbs said in disgust.

"Boss, the LEOs are here," called McGee as two Highway patrol cars pulled up.

"Good I'll go and talk to them while you two start processing the cabin and the grounds beyond…I'll join you after I get these vermin taken care of," Gibbs said as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Saturday evening**

Gibbs and his team returned late from processing the scene of the crime. Kate felt that they took the majority of the cabin and grounds back with them. Gibbs was very thorough not wanting to leave anything that might be of use in convicting the ones responsible of kidnapping and beating of DiNozzo. Now while they were unload the boxes to be taken to Abby's lab Gibbs was on his way to Autopsy to check on his agent.

When Gibbs walked into Autopsy he wasn't surprised to find Abby already there trying to cheer up his son. Ducky had Tony resting on his couch from the moment of their arrival and now he was in a desperate need of going to the restroom.

"Jethro, you're just in time; young Anthony could use your help in getting to the head."

Gibbs moved into position next to the couch and easily pulled his son up. "You think you can walk, son?"

"With you to help me, I can."

"I see that you have changed into something a bit more comfortable," Gibbs noticing the set of scrubs for the first time.

"Yeah, they aren't as rough as my jeans; I'm too sore to put underwear on," responded Tony at a whisper.

"Then lets get you to where you need to be," replied Gibbs as they walked towards the Autopsy locker room and Tony was able to take care of business. When they had returned Abby was gone.

"Abby said to tell you that she will check back later but now she had to get to work," explained Ducky.

"Then I think it is time to get you home, young man," Gibbs said as he reverted back to father mode.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Not the 'young man' bit again. I've noticed that whenever I'm hurt and no one is listening I get hit with the 'young man'," grumbled Tony.

Ducky and Gibbs just laughed at Tony but just as quickly grabbed him as he began to falter. "You need to get him home, Jethro" and then turning to Tony Ducky added, "and you young man need to do exactly as your father says….understand?"

Tony nodded as Gibbs asked, "Do you think that you can walk as far as the car for your ride home?"

"As long as I don't have to sit for the trip home," joked Tony.

"I think you've earned a trip home lying down this time, son. Let's give it a try," motioning for Ducky to help and with Ducky or one side and Gibbs on the other was able to make it to the car where he slid on his stomach in the back seat for the ride home.

The ride home was quick and before he knew it Tony was upstairs in his old bedroom. He didn't even protest; it was something so comforting to be with his dad when he wasn't feeling well.

It was when Gibbs helped strip Tony that he saw the extent of his whipping and realized at once why his underwear had been taken. The bastards who had whipped him wanted him to suffer when he walked knowing that his jeans would hurt as they rubbed against his sore bottom.

"Come on son, it will be easier on your bottom if you just sleep in the raw tonight…hopefully by tomorrow you can tolerate wearing underwear again," Gibbs said as he pulled back the sheets allowing Tony to slide in.

Thanks to the painkiller Tony was able to tolerate the sheet on his backside and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Gibbs parked himself in the chair next to the bed to watch over his son…and there he stayed until Tony woke up the next morning.

Tony opened one eye the next morning and nearly panicked when he found himself face down on his bed. For a minute he thought he was back at the cabin but his breathing slowed down as he noticed his father still sitting in the chair next to his bed…asleep.

'Dad, you are going to get a stiff neck if you keep sleeping like that,' he thought before moving ever so careful to get out of bed. He had to go to the bathroom and hadn't wanted to wake his father. He nearly made it when his bottom made contact with the bed and he gasped, waking his father.

"Tony…what's wrong?" Gibbs cried as he realized that the cry of pain came from his son.

"Nothing, just a reminder of the beating I got yesterday," responded Tony as he tried again to get out of bed.

"Here let me help you," cried Gibbs as he moved towards his son. With his father helping him Tony was finally able to get off the bed with little pain. He headed towards the bathroom quickly with Gibbs following behind just in case he was needed.

"Wow…they really did a number on me yesterday," remarked Tony as he was able to see the damage to his backside, "and to think I always thought that you hit too hard."

"Yeah, but my punishments were done out of love and theirs was done to hurt your physically as well as mentally. Are you going to be able to come to terms with this, Tony?"

"Yeah, I think so Dad. I know now that while I was growing up I did a lot of stupid and insensitive things that had to be addressed. While I didn't always like the way you addressed them I know that you corrected me because you cared what type of individual I would grow up to be," Tony said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean while you were growing up, kid; you are still doing some of those stupid things…surely you haven't forgotten the week you spent with your grandpa?"

Tony winced as he remembered, "no that I won't ever forget, Dad," but the spanking you gave me was still done out of love and that you cared…that is what I was talking about."

"I know son, I know. Someday after your grandpa and I are gone you might miss the fact that we won't ever be around to give you a spanking when you need it…because the spankings also serve another purpose they absolve you of your wrongdoings; and that's why I always like to give you a hug afterwards, so you will know that you are forgiven," explained Gibbs as he gazed lovingly at his son. Now let's get you dressed and get some food into you. You must be hungry by now," added Gibbs as he tried to lighten the conversation.

"I am starved…tell you what Dad. I'll get dressed and you fix breakfast…and don't forget to grab a pillow as you go; I know I won't be able to sit in one of your hard chairs without help," joked Tony as he began to pull out some sweats.

Gibbs smiled as he left and soon with pillows in hand headed downstairs.

**Sunday morning**

**NCIS**

Gibbs had decided last night to let the four sweat it out in their interrogation rooms while he took Tony home. H wanted them to worry a bit about the trouble they were in and had instruct his people to make the rooms as cold and noisy as possible…so they would definitely be on edge when he interrogated them. He had called while Tony was sleeping and directed Kate and McGee to leave as soon as they had left all of the evidence with Abby but told them to return by 0700 Sunday. Abby was given the same message but she had ignored him opting to continue and sleep in her lab instead.

Tony insisted on accompanying his father to work that morning, dressed in the softest pair of sweat pants he had and an Ohio State T-shirt. He also was wearing a pair of boxers instead of normal briefs.

Before Gibbs even thought about interrogation he insisted that Tony visit Ducky for a check up and if he still needed a painkiller Ducky would be able to apply that as well.

"Duck…check Tony out. He says he's fine but I can tell that he isn't being completely truthful."

"Dad! He'll make me strip for a check up," argued Tony.

Gibbs didn't even pay Tony any mind when he repeated his earlier request. "Check him out, Duck and if he meets with your approval send him to interrogation room one where he will stay in the observation room," ordered Gibbs.

"Come on Anthony, the soon you drop your pants and bend over the sooner you will be on your way," instructed Ducky as Gibbs left the room.

"But this isn't necessary," grumbled.

Gibbs hearing not being a problem turned around and added, "Tony…I know that you aren't going to disobey an order and think that just because you are too injured to get another spanking that you won't receive it once you are well."

Ducky had a hard time not to laugh out loud at Tony's expression or the fact that he was in the process of lowering his sweatpants just seconds later.

********************

Gibbs entered the interrogation rooms holding the Johnston brothers and took little time in getting confessions of their participation in the kidnapping and assault on a federal agent. Gibbs felt that the brothers had readily confessed because they expected the charges to be dropped like they had been back home. They would have quite a surprise coming when they learned other wise.

He then went to the room housing the boyfriend, Steve Jenkins who bent over backwards to squeal on everyone as long as it got him a lighter sentence. He even confirmed Gibbs suspicions that the reason for the beating Petty Officer Matthews had received stemmed from his talking to Lucy May. She seemed to be the vindicated little witch he pegged her as being.

Then Gibbs went to interrogate Lucy, saving her for last since he blamed her most for the whole crime. When he entered he saw that she was definitely on edge; and smiled knowing that she was more likely to let something slip and convict them all.

Lucy looked up and began to yell as soon as she recognized who it was.

"It's about time you got here," she ranted, "I've never been treated as badly as I have while here. Your people didn't offer me anything to eat or drink, kept me in this lighted room all night without any chance of getting any sleep and when I did doze off someone would drop something and wake me up…and I'm sure I'll catch a something due to the coldness in this room," and on she went while Gibbs only stared at her.

He didn't give a damn if she was uncomfortable, it was a small price for what she and her family put his son through. After a while Lucy changed her tactics and asked,

"How is Agent Tony…you know I really didn't want anything to happened to him…it was my jealous boyfriend whose to blame…he gets mad if I even glance at another male and Agent Tony is so cute," and when that didn't get a response from Gibbs she changed her tactics once again.

"You know there are no way you can make any of your charges stick and even if you do once we show the papers and network the pictures that were taken; your agent will be the laughing stock of the country," she threatened. "We have pictures of him being beating and his cries and sobs and afterwards Dave took a picture of his red bottom…how would you like everyone to see that Agent Gibbs," she said vindicated.

Before Gibbs could reply the door opened and Tony burst in. "I'm sorry boss; I just couldn't stand by and listen to this without replying. You little bitch, do you think you can blackmail me or my boss into accepting your terms and letting a piece of filth like you or your family walk away to do this to some other poor soul. I don't care if you do have pictures I'm not dropping any charges," shouted Tony as he came face to face with Lucy.

"DiNozzo…that's enough; leave, now and I'll be talking with you later about this break of procedure," ordered Gibbs as he glared at his son.

Tony nodded and left his father to do what he did best…break dirtbags and went down to stay with Abby.

When Gibbs turned back to Lucy he could see the indecision on her face. Tony's remarks had shaken her and now he was ready to go in for the kill.

"Before we were interrupted, I was about to show you something Miss Johnston," began Gibbs as he took several photographs out of the folder he carried, "are these the pictures you were threatening me with?"

Lucy paled as she recognized that they were indeed the pictures she thought they could use. "You found them," she said simply, all of the fight driven out of her.

"Yep, there will be no photographs leaked to the press and my agent's name won't be dragged through the mud so you can walk. While we were searching the cabin for evidence linking you with Agent DiNozzo kidnapping we also found these," producing a another set of pictures but these were of Petty Officer Matthews being beating and the accused were all seen clearly in that beating even Lucy.

"When we are finished with you and your family, with the exception of your father who's background check came up clear, you all will be facing some years in a federal penitentiary, most likely Leavenworth," declared Gibbs upon leaving.

******************

After leaving the interrogation area Gibbs went in search of his son. He wasn't in the squad room or Autopsy and Gibbs knew he had to be with the only other person that really knew him, Abby. They had always considered them to be siblings and had often gone to each other when they were in trouble or hiding from Gibbs. So Gibbs hadn't been surprise to find him with Abby now, he was residing on his stomach on her futon watching her work as Gibbs walked in.

"Abby would you mind going to see if Ducky needs anything," requested Gibbs upon entering.

"You know all you have to do is just tell me to get lose for a few minutes," remarked Abby with a smile. "I think I will go and check with Ducky," she obediently said as Gibbs turned his glare in her direction.

Gibbs waited until Abby had left before turning his attention back on his son.

"I'm sorry Dad, for breaking in on you like that. I just didn't want you to have to make the decision about not giving in to their blackmail. I wanted her to see that their beating didn't make me weak," explained Tony as he looked up into his father's face.

"Son, I came in here to tell you that you have better never interrupt a interrogation of mine like that again….and to tell you that I have never been so proud of you as I am now when you stood up to her blackmail scheme and told her that no matter what the charges would not be dropped," Gibbs said proudly as he bent down to hug his son.

"Aww…that is so sweet Gibbs," cried Abby from behind them.

"I thought I told you to go to Autopsy?" barked Gibbs.

"But you didn't tell me how long I had to stay," replied Abby with a smile.

"Come here," ordered Gibbs and when she approached gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Dad," Tony started, "I want to apologize for not believing your gut Friday night. It's never been wrong before but there I was ignoring it and if I had stayed with you this would have never happened.

"Your gut???" asked Abby curiously.

"Dad and I had supper a t his place Friday night, Abs," explained Tony, "Dad tried to warn me about going home…he had a feeling and I ignore it and left anyhow…that was how they were able to catch me. They were waiting for my arrival and grabbed me. I only had time to call and warn Dad but nothing else."

"Oh, I see…but Tony, you of all people should have known to always listen to Gibbs' gut."

"I know and that is why I'm apologizing, Abs."

"You have nothing to apologize for son…if I had just kept you with me this wouldn't have happened either," cried Gibbs, but I tell you the next time I will keep you from leaving whenever I have a strong feeling of something being wrong.

"Yeah, and how to you supposed on doing that?" argued Tony playfully.

"I don't know…lock you in your room," suggested Gibbs smiling.

"I know what you can use the next time, Gibbs," cried Abby as she joined into their game.

"What?"

"You can strip him naked…then he couldn't leave!"

"Abs! Don't give him any ideas; he'll do it next time," groaned Tony as Abby and Gibbs began to laugh…their Tony was back and he would be okay…

**The End**

**A/N **I want to thank finlaure for her comment in her review of chapter 11 of the story Memories.."someday Tony will want to give  
anything to have one more spanking from his grandfather, or his father". I was able to use it in this chapter and I want to thank you for the sentiment.


End file.
